Rain Drops: Outtakes
by Pixie Cactus
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. Mayoritariamente escenas que planeé pero nunca termine por escribir. Sigue la narrativa de mi fic Rain Drops. Lukanette. Julerose. Chlogami. Marcnath. Capítulo Cinco: Adrien aprende la verdad sobre la bufanda que le regaló su padre (ó alternativamente: una mañana a través de los ojos de Adrien Agreste)
1. Chapter 1

**Uno: En el que Luka y Marinette deciden visitar el **_**Trocadéro**_** en busca de inspiración.**

-X-

_Hallucinations, you occupy  
My imagination, running wild  
New sensations, sweet temptations  
I can't tell what's real and what's-_

"¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?" murmuró el guitarrista mientras dejaba abrir uno de sus ojos, dejándole saber a Marinette que a pesar de que el chico tuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el tiempo en que la diseñadora lo estaba admirando, fue capaz de sentir el peso de su mirada.

Su cuerpo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer estando en la presencia de Luka, sonrojarse. Sintió sus orejas ardiendo cálidamente, por lo menos su cabello se encargaba de cubrirlas. Pero no tenía la misma suerte con el rubor que pintaba sus mejillas.

En un rincón de su mente, recordaba haber pronunciado una pregunta parecida al guitarrista, mientras compartían el _chaise longue_ de su habitación. Ni por segundo quiso pensar en la respuesta que Luka le había entregado en ese entonces, el calor en su rostro solo empeoraría.

Eran amigos, el guitarrista lo había dejado claro en la pista de hielo. Le había confirmado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse respecto a sus propios sentimientos. Entonces, por qué… por qué ella misma decidía complicar las cosas aún más de lo normal.

Buscando excusas para probar que tan delgada era la línea que los mantenía en una relación de amistad.

Había mentido, el mensaje de texto que le había enviado a Luka, le indicaba que quería visitar _Jardins du Trocadéro_, porque su inspiración últimamente había desaparecido. Pero la verdad era, que quería dibujar un retrato de Luka Couffaine en su sitio favorito de la ciudad.

Luka no cuestionó sus razones, inclusive le brindó una amigable sonrisa durante todo el trayecto desde la _Boulangerie Patisserie_ de sus padres hasta los escalones en los que se habían tomado asiento.

La pregunta que le había hecho Luka era la primera vez que el silencio se había visto interrumpido por palabras entre los dos adolescentes. Las notas de su guitarra junto con el sonido de los trazos de su lápiz contra el papel habían sido los encargados de mantenerlos en su propia burbuja ignorando a los demás ciudadanos y turistas a su alrededor.

Soltó su respiración por la boca, recordándose a sí misma que no había nada de qué alarmarse. Eran dos amigos pasando una tarde juntos en la ciudad. Marinette era capaz de crear una respuesta ingeniosa, si ignoraba las mariposas que cargaba en la boca de su estómago.

"Recuerdo una situación algo parecida… y sé que podría contestar, ya sabes, para devolver el favor… pero no creo ser tan cursi como tu…" concluyó con una sonrisa socarrona, profundamente orgullosa de sí misma. Los ojos de Luka brillaron, claramente divertido con la respuesta de la chica. "…Es solo que no he podido evitar notar el hecho de que tu cabello ha crecido bastante."

Luka dejó de tocar la guitarra para pasar sus dedos entre los mechones que llegaban a la altura de su cuello. Marinette tenía razón, había dejado crecer su pelo más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. "Oh… No he tenido tiempo para un corte."

"No deberías." Escapó de la boca de la pelinegra. Abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmada consigo misma. Se apresuró a corregir sus palabras mientras gestionaba bruscamente con sus brazos. "Lo que quiero decir… es que… te ves bien así, lo que no quiere decir que piense que te veas mal con el pelo corto, ni que necesites de mi autorización para hacerlo lo que quieras con él… ¡Ah! ... las palabras son complicadas." Bajó la vista hacía su dibujo, avergonzada por completo de sí misma.

Los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmaron al escuchar las carcajadas provenientes de su acompañante. Aun inundada con vergüenza se permitió observar a Luka e inmediatamente se contagió con la alegría que el guitarrista estaba expresando, encontrándose a si misma luciendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¡Sí! ... Las palabras son realmente complicadas." Sentenció Luka antes de volver a entonar una melodía con su guitarra.

_Close my eyes, I can't erase you  
(Erase you, erase you)  
We're not close but I still taste you  
(Still taste you, still taste you)_

-X-

**Okay… es el primer drabble y me encuentro mintiendo, realmente esta escena no es un outtake de Rain Drops, pero la escribí con la idea de que pertenece a la historia, no sabría decir entre qué capítulos tomo lugar, pero estoy dentro de una lucha constante conmigo misma adonde quiero que Rain Drops sea un fic en donde el amor propio de Marinette es suficiente, y es lo único que necesita pero a la vez soy una gran Lukanette shipper y realmente quiero que sean felices juntos y además PVRIS estrenó una nueva canción y he querido escribir algo Lukanette basando en una canción de ellos, ya que en esta nueva era, mi bella Lynn presenta una obsesión por las serpientes. Canción usada: Hallucinations – PVRIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos: En el cuál Chloé lleva con orgullo el título de "Miss Steal Your Girl"**

-X-

"Ya te lo he dicho Plagg." Comentó el muchacho con su cabeza a pocos centímetros de estar dentro del casillero, tratando a su vez de mantener un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención de las otras personas ocupando la habitación. "No me gusta que te metas en mis cosas, cuando estoy en clases practicando."

En el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casillero encontró a su kwami utilizando su teléfono celular. Sacudió su cabeza, ya sabía que a pesar que intentara establecer reglas una y otra vez, entre el espacio que la criatura y él tenían que compartir diariamente, Plagg se encargaría de encontrar la forma de romperlas.

"Estaba tratando de ordenar camembert, me estoy quedando sin reservas…" El kwami se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba del teléfono claramente desinteresado en seguir escuchando las palabras de su portador si no se relacionaban con su bocadillo.

"Esa es una mentira y lo sabes." Musitó el modelo. "El ultimo pedido lo hice hace dos semanas." Introdujo su mano y sacó su teléfono para revisar si Nino había contestado el mensaje que se había encargado de enviarle antes de que empezara su práctica.

"Oh, sí…" recordó Plagg. "Tu amigo tiene planes con su novia… otra vez."

Decidió ignorar el hecho de que la criatura había revisado entre sus mensajes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Debería haberlo sabido. Estaba feliz por Nino, de verdad que sí, pero desde que él y Alya se habían vuelto novios, no existía ocasión en la que se separaran. Estaba siendo un poco egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar extrañar a su mejor amigo, desde que Marinette y él habían dejado de ser amigos, Alya había insistido en reemplazar la presencia de la chica en el grupo con Lila Rossi, y si bien no se atrevería a decir que le disgustaba la idea, pasar tiempo con la italiana colgando de su brazo no era una de sus actividades favoritas, por lo cual tenía una lista de excusas preparadas para utilizar cuando la situación lo ameritara.

"A veces siento que Ladybug es la única amiga en la que puedo contar…" susurró para sus adentros. Observó la careta que lo esperaba en la posición que la había colocado encima de un asiento. Nathalie le había hecho un favor en desocupar su horario terminada la clase de esgrima y ahora no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo libre que tenía en sus manos, ya que no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo.

Plagg se acomodó encima de su hombro.

"Deja de sentir lastima por ti mismo chico." Adrien quiso reír amargamente ante la idea de que estuviera haciendo eso. "¿Qué tal si invitas a la bella japonesa al cine? Puedes comprarme más camembert para agradecerme por mi gran idea."

Adrien jugó con sus manos, nervioso.

"No lo sé, Kagami es una chica asombrosa pero no quisiera que malinterpretara mis intenciones. Apenas hemos intercambiado palabras desde que fue akumatizada."

"Bueno, deberías hacerlo." Insistió Plagg. "Si mal no recuerdo la chica fue akumatizada porque quiso defender tu honor de damisela."

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. Reconocía que no era una mala idea, pero su kwami no tenía por qué enterarse que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Se apresuró a guardar la careta en su casillero, si era lo suficientemente rápido alcanzaría a la chica, que había visto abandonar la habitación minutos atrás.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado, Kagami se encontraba apenas unos pasos alejada de la salida de _Françoise Dupont, _prestándole atención a la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

"¡Hey, Kagami!" Adrien la saludó gesticulando con su brazo en un intento de atraer velozmente su atención.

La chica de ojos castaños devolvió su saludo asintiendo con la cabeza. "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo Adrien?"

El rubio pasó una de sus manos por su cuello, evidentemente algo incómodo. Pensando en las palabras indicadas para plantear la invitación. Seguir un consejo de Plagg quizás no era tan buena idea después de todo. "Oh sí… veras me estaba preguntando… sí… tal vez… tu y yo… podríamos…"

Un quejido ahogado interrumpió los balbuceos del modelo. Los dos chicos se dieron vuelta para identificar a la persona que había decidido unírseles.

"¡Fue horroroso!" exclamó Chloé Bourgeois llevando una de sus manos contra su frente en una pose teatral. "Pensé que nos juntaríamos en los casilleros…" le dedicó una sonrisa a la japonesa. "Nunca en mi vida me había visto rodeada de tantas personas sudorosas."

Kagami escondió una risa detrás del dorso de su mano. Sus ojos brillando con diversión.

"Al parecer no recibiste mi mensaje."

Las chicas se habían olvidado de su presencia. Aclaró su garganta, atrayendo la atención de ambas. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Chlo."

La hija del alcalde apenas le dirigió una mirada o una sonrisa. Aparentemente algo irritada ante su presencia. "Digo lo mismo Adrien." Mencionó entre dientes.

Pestañeó sorprendido ante la mano que la rubia le había tendido a Kagami, un diminuto "¿Qué?" escapándose de sus labios al ver a su compañera de esgrima entrelazar sus dedos con los de Chloé. La pelinegra observó su teléfono antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. "Lo lamento, Adrien. Chloé y yo debemos irnos."

Probablemente se hubiera quedado como un bobo viendo a las chicas alejarse de él de no ser por Plagg que se reía escandalosamente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Frunció los labios y arrastró sus pies de vuelta a la dirección de los casilleros. Las carcajadas de su kwami elevaron su tono al estar los dos solos en la habitación.

"No sé qué es tan gracioso, Plagg."

"Parece que Chloé Bourgeois acaba de robar tu novia." El modelo sacudió su cabeza mientras rodaba sus ojos. Pero eso no había callado a su kwami. "Me encanta la energía caótica que desprende esa chica."

-X-

**Una pequeña aclaración cualquier comportamiento hostil que Chloé pueda presentar ante Adrien es debido a celos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres: en el cuál Sass piensa que Luka es un casanova.**

-X-

"No sabía que mi joven maestro era todo un conquistador." Siseó la criatura flotando alrededor de la habitación, acercándose al huevo que el chico le había ofrecido como bocadillo encima de su cama.

El adolescente se encogió de hombros mientras cogía su guitarra, como era de costumbre después de una batalla con un akuma. Estaba un poco sorprendido ante la pregunta de su kwami. Sass solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo descansando en la vieja casa de muñecas que Juleka todavía guardaba en el cuarto, la criatura poseía una enorme calma y fácilmente pasaba desapercibido por los otros miembros de su familia. Nunca se entrometía en los problemas personales por los cuales estuviera pasando el chico de no ser que su portador se lo solicitara personalmente.

Sus mejillas tomaron una leve tonalidad rosa al recordar su conversación con Marinette mientras estaba transformado en Viperion, como unas pocas palabras habían ayudado a convertir la melodía de la chica, en algo más dulce aún, el rubor en su rostro destacando sus bellas pecas, el color recordándole de las flores de cerezo que la chica había diseñado como firma personal, la forma en que Marinette había parpadeado sorprendida al haber sido cargada entre sus brazos sin mayor esfuerzo, el cuerpo de la pelinegra era tan liviano y delicado como una pluma. "Ya te lo he dicho Sass, no es necesario que me digas 'maestro', puedes llamarme Luka."

El kwami se posó en el hombro de Couffaine, cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo sus colmillos en el huevo al mismo tiempo que sus oídos eran rodeados por acordes provenientes del instrumento del chico. Sass estaba esperando que el joven respondiera a su afirmación, pero si este no quería contestarle no lo presionaría.

La criatura había perdido las esperanzas en qué la conversación continuara cuando su portador volvió a emitir palabra. "Fue una decisión impulsiva de mi parte… ahora que lo puedo pensar con tranquilidad, tal vez fue un error."

"¿Por qué pensaría eso maestro Luka?" El chico rodo sus ojos en señal de derrota ante la posibilidad de convencer a su kwami de llamarlo solo por su nombre. "Esa es la chica de la cual está enamorado. ¿No es así?"

Luka sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al escuchar a la criatura. No había como ocultarlo. Paro de tocar el instrumento y jugó ansiosamente con uno de sus anillos. "Así es…" Lejanamente se escuchó decir a sí mismo. "Pero, Ma-ma-murinette todavía necesita tiempo para sanar, egoístamente deje que mis impulsos salieran a flote… no es justo para ninguno de los dos… Coquetearle mientras soy Viperion," recordó tanto para él como para Sass y enseguida el guitarrista sacudió su cabeza. "No sé en lo que estaba pensando."

"Maestro Luka…" el kwami avanzó hasta posicionarse a centímetros del rostro de su portador, luciendo una sonrisa adormilada en su rostro. "No creo que sea algo malo… el amor joven…"

"¿Incluso aunque tenga una doble identidad?" preguntó Luka, no porque sintiera confusión alguna, si no, más bien porque estaba fascinado escuchando las opiniones de la criatura.

"Efectivamente… lo único que me resulta preocupante maestro, es que… puedo notar que la mirada que le dirige a la chica de la cual está enamorado… es la misma que le dirige a Ladybug."

Luka suprimió las ganas de reír, Sass era un kwami adorable.

"Oh, eso es bastante simple: Ladybug y Ma-ma-murinette son la misma persona." Contestó pasando sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra.

"¿Esta seguro?" inquirió Sass, asombrado con la perspicacia del joven.

"Conozco la melodía de su corazón, mejor de lo que sé tocar mi propia guitarra, Sass."

-X-

**Es el momento en que confiese, que pensé en incluir Vipernette en RD, pero nunca se dio la ocasión. Pensé en toda una escena de balcón entre Viperion y Marinette, el primero preocupado porque la chica había sido el blanco de un ciudadano akumatizado y blah blah blah. Oh y no quería hacer el bocadillo de Sass fuera algún otro ser vivo así que lo mejor que pude encontrar para adecuarme a la dieta de una serpiente eran los huevos, ahora teniendo en cuenta el tamaño promedio que la serie nos ha dado de los kwami, pienso que lo más ideal sean huevos de codorniz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuatro: en el que los amigos de Marinette y ella juegan MHOJ**

-X-

Observó la pantalla de la televisión desinteresadamente. A su alrededor, su grupo de amigos se había reunido para ver como Marinette los derrotaba uno por uno en un videojuego del cual Chloé no podía recordar el nombre, tampoco es como si fuera un detalle muy importante, pensó en su fuero interno la hija del alcalde.

"Estoy decepcionada." Comentó Rose, inflando sus mejillas en un puchero. "Pensé que jugaríamos _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_."

Juleka posó una mano encima de la cabeza de la rubia y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza. "Hey, tal vez no sea UMS3, pero Marc me aseguró que es un juego de lucha, ¿no es así?" levantó su tono de voz para pronunciar la pregunta dirigiéndola hacía el chico de ojos verdes. Marc asintió con su cabeza dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a ambas chicas antes de volver a centrar su atención en Marinette y Luka, a los cuales les estaba explicando cómo funcionaban los controles del juego con los personajes.

La chica de ojos marrones sonrió socarronamente hacía la dirección en la que estaba su hermano mayor. "Espero que no lo tomes a mal, Luka." Musitó atrayendo la atención del chico. "Pero muero de ganas de ver como Mari te patea el trasero."

"No creo que sea posible." Murmuró Marinette, negando con la cabeza y dejando escapar una risa nerviosa. "Este juego se ve algo más complicado que _Ultimate Mecha Strike_, sobre todo con la variedad de personajes. Por lo que puedo asegurar Luka y yo tenemos las mismas posibilidades de ganar."

"¿Es por eso que querías probar otro juego y no UMS3?" preguntó a su vez Marc a la chica.

"Así es. Luka me dijo que nunca había jugado _Ultimate Mecha Strike_, por lo que no era justo que nos enfrentáramos si yo contabacon una evidente ventajaante él."

"No era necesario que hicieras eso, Ma-ma-murinette."

"No se sentía bien." Repuso la chica. "Pero debo advertirte, no porque me gustas, significa que te dejaré ganar. Tomo mis competencias bastante en serio."

"No lo dudaría ni por un segundo." Contestó Luka.

-X-

Era dificultoso ignorar el caos proveniente de los gritos y exclamaciones que sus amigos dejaban salir. Juleka había tenido la brillante idea de apostar una tarde de helados, teniendo que pagar el equipo perdedor. Esa situación era lo único que había logrado captar su atención lejos de Kagami. Al ver a la chica entrar por la puerta de la sala de estar de Marinette, había agradecido y maldecido a la vez a su mejor amiga. No sabía por completo cómo comportarse con Kagami, en lo más profundo de ella deseaba poder coquetear descaradamente con la chica, tratando de conseguir una reacción de su parte, pero a la vez, consideraba que era una idea bastante peligrosa. No quería incomodar o asustar a la pelinegra.

Kagami, Rose y Juleka habían apostado por Marinette. Lo que la dejaba a ella y Marc en el equipo de Luka.

Si era honesta consigo misma no le daba demasiada importancia si perdía o ganaba. Lo que sí había considerado importante era informarle a la mayoría de Paris, tal vez también al resto del mundo de que estaba teniendo una divertida tarde con su grupo de amigos. Por lo que se había sacado una fotografía con los demás adolescentes en el fondo y la había publicado a su cuenta de _Instagram_.

"Han pasado exactamente 10 segundos y Mari ya te quitó la mitad de tu barra de salud, hermano." Fanfarroneó Juleka victoriosa.

"No hablaría tan rápido, Jules." Musitó Marc, con sus ojos enfocados en la pantalla. Emocionado como un niño pequeño al recibir un nuevo juguete. "… ¡Sí! Luka acaba de activar un plus ultra."

La rubia fotografió a Marinette y Luka sentados juntos en el sofá de la familia Dupain-Cheng, pensando en publicar la foto con la descripción #Lukanette, la chica se llevó su dedo índice a su labio inferior en un gesto pensativo, había logrado concebir la idea perfecta.

Lentamente se acercó al lugar en que sus demás amigos se habían situado. Posicionándose detrás del sofá, conseguía el prefecto ángulo para poder fotografiar la pantalla de la televisión en donde sus amigos estaban jugando. Encogió su nariz con disgusto al notar que el personaje que tanto Marinette como Luka era un hombre con cabello negro que parecía llevar grandes quemaduras en zonas de su cuerpo como su pecho y sus brazos y si no se equivocaba había grapas metálicas uniendo su piel quemada el resto que era normal. Supuso que Luka escogió a dicho personaje porque desprendía llamas azules y este parecía ser el color favorito del chico, pero tenía dudas al respecto de la razón por la cual Marinette había elegido igual.

_ theofficialchloebourgeois: mi pareja favorita de tortolos, son tan perfectos el uno para el otro que eligieron al mismo personaje. #Lukanette #ComoQuieraQueSeLLameElJuegoQueMarcTrajo_

-X-

"No es el mismo personaje ¿sabes?" comentó Kagami, situándose a su lado, llevando una botella de agua a sus labios.

Chloé volvió a mirar la foto que había publicado. "Bueno, tienes razón. Uno de ellos tiene una aura rosa alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero esa es la única diferencia que logro apreciar."

"El personaje de Marinette ocupa la sangre de su oponente para cambiar su apariencia a una copia de este. Por eso en la foto se ve igual al de Luka."

La cara de Chloé se deformó en una mueca de disgusto. "¿Qué tipo de poder es ese? Es desagradable… ¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Marc y yo jugamos bastante. Podría enseñarte… si quieres."

Las mejillas de Chloé se tornaron rosa. Prestó atención a los comentarios que sus seguidores habían dejado en las fotografías, explicándole lo mismo que le había dicho la japonesa. Fugazmente una idea paso por su cabeza, mordió su labio con inseguridad, esperaba que Kagami aceptara su petición.

Llenándose de valentía, cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar las palabras de su boca. "¿Te importaría si nos sacamos una foto juntas?"

-X-

_ theofficialchloebourgeois: Leí los comentarios y mi bella amiga Kagami también me explicó que no son el mismo personaje. Aun así, pienso que Queen Bee es superior y con un ataque menos asqueroso. #KagamiEsPreciosa¿NoEsAsí?_

-X-

**Escribir esto realmente fue contraproducente, pensé que sería una buena idea, pero terminé paseándome del documento de Word al juego tantas veces que me demoré más de lo normal en terminar esto. Juego ocupado: My Hero One's Justice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinco: en el cual Adrien aprende la verdad sobre la bufanda que le regaló su padre.**

-X-

"Nunca pensé que conservarías esa cosa vieja." Musitó Alya arrugando su nariz al verlo acercarse con la bufanda que le había obsequiado su padre en su cumpleaños pasado.

"Cariño… no creo que sea…" Nino contestó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cuello con incomodidad al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novia con la otra.

Sin duda el comentario de su amiga lo hizo estar consciente de su apariencia, velozmente se apresuró en acomodar su bufanda, usando el reflejo de la pantalla de su teléfono celular para poder verse a sí mismo. "Sé que suelo utilizarla a menudo… pero es la primera vez en años que mi padre me regala algo más que lápices o cualquier otro implemento de oficina en mi cumpleaños."

La chica entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras del modelo, Nino aclaró su garganta algo incómodo.

"…Cierto." Repuso la chica antes de volver a enfocar su atención en su celular.

Adrien miró a su alrededor, todavía quedaban unos cuantos minutos para hacer el ingreso a clases. La mayoría de sus demás compañeros se hallaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, Ivan y Mylène compartían un abrazo, el rubio sintió una sonrisa asomarse a sus labios al contemplar a la pareja, deseaba que Ladybug aceptara sus sentimientos, la chica resultaba ser realmente terca respecto a la idea de que estaban destinados a estar juntos, no entendía el porqué de esto, habían sido elegidos entre las demás personas por esa misma razón, ambos eran afortunados, conocer a tu alma gemela ante de los veinte años era algo que por lo que Adrien sabía de las historias que leía y las series que veía en su tiempo libre, no pasaba a menudo. No lograba entender, podrían ser la pareja más famosa de todo París, después de todo, eran los héroes originales de la ciudad, sin la innecesaria compañía de Viperion y si se podía incluir a Queen Bee, ya que su compañera insistía en invitarla a unirse a la acción la mayoría de las veces, a pesar de que ella misma había indicado con anterioridad que mantener a Chloé en el equipo era riesgoso.

Al acordarse de la portadora del _miraculous_ de la abeja, inmediatamente fijó su vista en ella. La hija del alcalde estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de _Françoise Dupont _acompañada por Kagami a su lado, al parecer la relación entre las dos chicas tan solo lo había tomado por sorpresa a él, las demás personas ni siquiera les prestaban demasiada atención, sabía que Tomoe Tsurugi era casi tan estricta como su propio padre, pero si reconsideraba la idea, tener a los Bourgeois como aliados, lo que su mismo padre le había enseñado, era una buena opción.

Alrededor de la pareja se encontraban Rose y Juleka, la última practicando peinados en el cabello de Chloé, con la rubia de pelo corto ayudándola y comentando al respecto, pudo apreciar al ver a las chicas compartir risas entre sí.

A unos cuantos metros del grupo de chicas estaban Kim y Alix, discutiendo, eso sí, admitió el rubio en su fuero interno, no era una sorpresa para nadie presente. Tanto el vietnamita como la chica de cabello rosa eran las personas más competitivas de toda su clase, siempre apostando a que podían sobrepasar el uno al otro en cualquier tipo de desafío.

No sabía si contar a Nathaniel como participante de algún grupo, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el primer escalón de la entrada, con su libreta de dibujo apoyada en sus rodillas, su cabello largo creando una cortina a los lados de su rostro, aislándolo de los demás adolescentes cerca de él, Adrien observaba como Nath jugaba con su lápiz paseándolo entre los dedos de su mano.

Adrien hubiera continuado observando a sus amigos, de no ser por el abrazo en que Lila Rossi lo había envuelto, encogió su nariz, al verse por completo rodeado del dulce perfume de la chica, demasiado dulce para su gusto. La chica colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pestañeó lentamente cuando se dio cuenta que la atención del modelo estaba puesta en ella. "Te extrañe tanto, Adrien."

El rubio aclaró su garganta y decidió corresponder a la sonrisa de la italiana con una propia, a pesar de lo incomodo que la chica lo hacía sentir. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Lila. Alya me contó que te encontrabas visitando al Principe Ali…" suprimió las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco mientras en su interior se despertaba la curiosidad de saber qué era realmente lo que hacía la chica con el tiempo libre que sus mentiras le proporcionaban.

"¡Oh, sí! El Príncipe Ali tan amable como siempre… después de notar todo el trabajo caritativo que hago cuando estoy en su nación insistió en ordenar la construcción de un monumento en mi honor ¿puedes creerlo?... fue realmente difícil convencerlo de que no era necesario, no se necesita de halagos ajenos para ser una buena persona…"

"Me lo imagino, Lila." contestó el modelo tratando de ocultar el hecho de que su mandíbula estaba apretada.

La italiana jugó con los bordes de su bufanda. Para inmediatamente fruncir el ceño. "Hm… Alya no me contó que estarías usando esto…"

El rubio la interrumpió: "No veo el problema, es mi bufanda favorita."

"Es solo qué…" Lila frunció sus labios y examinó de cerca la firma que Marinette había bordado en uno de los bordes. "Es algo cruel darle esperanzas a alguien que no vale la pena ¿no crees?"

Adrien trató de poner algo de distancia entre los dos cuerpos, tomando a la chica de sus antebrazos. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Lila rio al ver su rostro con aparente confusión. "Pensé que Alya te lo había dicho… Marinette fue la que te dio esta bufanda como regalo de cumpleaños… ¿Ves?" la chica levantó uno de los bordes para que el modelo con sus propios ojos verificara la firma de la pelinegra en la prenda.

"Si… si lo que dices es verdad… ¿por qué Marinette me dejó creer que provenía de mi padre?"

Lila rodó los ojos. "Por lo que tengo entendido… algo sobre que te veías feliz pensando que era de tu padre… o tal vez… se arrepintió de la confección, para ser una simple bufanda deja bastante que desear respecto a su calidad." La italiana sonrió y apuntó con su cabeza a la dirección en la cual Nino y Alya los estaban esperando. "Puedes preguntarle a ella si quieres…"

-X-

**Inicialmente esto iba a estar incluido en el principio del capítulo en la que Marinette descubre la identidad de Chat Noir, bueno, al menos sin Lila, eso lo agregué de último minuto. Estoy pasando por un momento de alta ansiedad y mi medicación no parece estar funcionando así que me puse a escribir. PD: Marc y Marinette no aparecen aquí porque están por llegar tarde.**


End file.
